1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus and method for assessing the strangulation hazards of products and apparel, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for assessing strangulation hazards of these products and apparel on children.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, techniques for measuring the strangulation hazards of children's products and apparel are inadequate. Despite numerous safety requirements, over 150 children strangled to death between 1981 and 1991 as a result of products and apparel specifically intended for children's use. Children's products and apparel can pose serious strangulation hazards if not properly designed.
There have been some studies on the qualitative relationship between different types of childhood products and apparel, and the strangulations hazards they pose. However, there is no present method for quantitatively assessing the degree of strangulation hazard posed by children's products and apparel. Consequently, the potential risks associated with these products and apparel are not fully understood. Therefore, products and apparel are released in the market without proper testing of the risk of strangulation on the user. There is a need for an objectively-based test for assessing the level of strangulation hazards associated with a children's product.